Exquisite Torture, Ultimate Humiliation
by gawilliams
Summary: Deeks seemingly has his dream come true. Set early in Season 2.


_While I work on new chapters for Bad Monty and my Bones story And End To Celibacy, I thought of this funny one and wrote it out quickly. I hope you enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Four weeks! For four weeks Kensi Blye had been tortured by the constant flirting of her new partner Marty Deeks. Of course she had come off it all as angry, huffy, and dismissive, all the while inside loving it and getting extremely turned on. She wanted to strangle the insufferable surfer turned LAPD detective. Oh, she didn't question his professional capabilities. He'd already proven them in spades. It was the personal aspect that she took issue with. At least she told herself when she was in denial. When she was being honest with herself she loved his cheeky, sexy, flirting and wanted nothing more than to take him into an empty room and screw him senseless, wiping the sexy smirk off his face once and for all. As thoughts of doing just that danced behind her eyes a stray thought emerged, and she smiled widely. Oh, that was just too cruel. But just imagine Deeks reaction! Should she? COULD she? Nodding her head she made a split second, instantaneous decision. He wouldn't know what hit him. Decision made, she began planning.

That Saturday morning the skies had let loose a rare rain deluge, so it was the perfect time to get her revenge. She showed up at Deeks' place at 7:30 that morning, and knocked on the door, her supplies at her side. After five minutes of knocking and ringing the doorbell, with his shaggy dog Monty barking all the while, a bleary eyes Marty Deeks opened the door, a loosely belted robe over his boxer short and t-shirt covered body. She smiled wider.

"Kens?" he questioned, the sleep in his voice obvious. "We have a case? Did I miss a call from work?"

"No," she told him. "I'm going to make your dream come true today."

Deeks eyes opened wide as his jaw almost hit the floor. "Seriously?" he said, his voice now heavy with arousal, and a prominent tenting of his boxers spreading the robe quite visibly. He mentally went through a mental check list of his home. Everything was in order, no messes to speak of, and the ed had clean sheets on from just the evening before. He'd even cleaned the bathroom! Oh, Happy Days! There was no possibility that she would shriek in horror at a messy home and change her mind!

She leaned her head in so she could whisper in his ear. "Seriously," she whispered in a husky, sultry tone of voice. "I'm going to clean your house."

"Oh, yes!" he said, his own voice husky with arousal. The what she said registered. "Huh?" he said, the downturn in his voice very obvious.

Kensi, still smiling, held up her cleaning supplies in front of his eyes. "I'm going to clean your house today," she told him as she walked past him into his living room, taking note of the wilting of his "pitched tent", which was very amusing, though she had to admit the site of his "tent" had been _**very**_ nice indeed. She would keep that image tucked away for a lonely night when she needed a bit of _inspiration_.

"Uh, Kensi?" Deeks questioned as he came into the room. He was still trying to figure out what the Hell was going on. "I cleaned the house last night."

"Oh, didn't I mention the best part?" she asked, still smiling at him.

"Best part?" he asked. Now he was really confused. What best part about cleaning a house was there?

"I'm going to clean your place completely naked," she told him. She almost laughed out loud at the expression on his face when she'd told him that little detail.

"N...nnn...nnaked?" he stuttered, trying to figure out if this was a delusion of mammoth proportions. "As in not a stitch?" he asked, his voice rising a few octaves.

Her eyes flashed brilliantly at him. "Absolutely, 100% totally naked," she informed him. "But there's a rule."

Deeks shoulders slumped. "Naturally," he said in a frustrated drawl.

"Absolutely no touching," she told him, and her facial set let him know of the slow, torturous death that would follow if he violated the rule. "And no one, absolutely no one, is to ever know about this."

"But where's the fun in that?" he whined. No touching? That sucked! And no getting to brag about seeing the totally HOT Kensi Blye nude? That REALLY sucked!

"You don't get to touch strippers in the clubs," Kensi pointed out, loving his reactions.

"But at least I can get a lap dance," he told her seriously. Yeah, that meant going home to take care of business solo, but at least he'd be able to say he'd felt some female anatomy, just not with his hands. This, though, meant no touch of female hotness at all!

"Take it or leave it, Deeks," she told him finally.

"I'll take it!" he said a mere nanosecond later. No way was he going to miss seeing her naked, touching or no touching! As a guy he had his priorities straight, after all. And priority number one? NEVER turn down an offer to see a totally HOT woman naked. And Kensi Blye was _unbelievably_ HOT!

Kensi got a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Turn around," she ordered firmly.

"Huh?" he asked.

"TURN AROUND!" she growled in a sultry tone.

"OOOOKKKAAY," he said as he did as ordered, hoping he didn't regret this. All of a sudden he felt his robe being ripped off him from behind, leaving him in his boxers and t-shirt. "Whoa!" he said, a bit in shock at that, and then the sudden jerking of his arms behind his back and his wrists being cuffed in genuine metal cuffs.

"Just a little insurance to make sure you adhere to the no touching rule," she told him as she moved to his feet and began patting him down, bare skin notwithstanding. She moved her hands over his legs, front and back and then cupped his ass, giving it a firm squeeze.

"I thought you said no touching!" he said in an indignant tone.

"I said you couldn't touch, but I said nothing about me not touching you," she huskily in his ears, blowing a hot puff of air on his lobe.

"Oh, God," Deeks managed to get out. Her hands on his ass, rubbing and squeezing, was seriously turning him on. "This is so unfair."

"Life is unfair, Deeks," she told him, leading him to the couch where she sat him down, grinning at his straining boxer shorts. She desperately tried to control the urge to lick her lips at the sight. It wouldn't do for him to see an outward manifestation as to how arousing the situation itself was to her, though she knew that the observable aspects of female arousal would be on display soon enough.

"This is very uncomfortable, you know," Deeks said, allowing her to figure out what he meant, the innuendo too much to resist, despite his real concern about how painful it was to be sitting on a couch with has hands cuffed behind him. That was nothing, though, compared to his "pain" at not being able to fully participate in the coming attraction. He only hoped he survived this.

"That means I'm doing this right," she told him with a wink as she toed off her shoes.

"Are you sure there's no touching?" he asked, almost begged, truth be known. "I'm very, very good at touching. I swear!"

"No touching," she confirmed as she slid her plaid shirt off, leaving her before him wearing a bra and her jeans. She smirked at him as she popped the button on hr jeans, making it clear that this was no joke. She slowly unzipped her pants, spreading open the flaps and letting him have a good look at the matching pair of panties she was wearing. She had made sure to have on a matching, very sexy bra and panty set. "Ready for these to come off?" she teased with a purr in her voice, pushing the top of her jeans down slightly.

"Oh, God yes!" he said instantly. There may be no touching, but he was definitely ready to see some skin! Or at least more skin than was currently on display! The one thing he noticed, though, was that he felt like he was going to let loose any second. That would be a definite mood killer, and he was sure that she would give him shit for all time if he did. He mentally began scolding his errant, single minded appendage to cool it, or else.

Kensi turned to offer him her profile as she bent at the waist and slowly slid the jeans down over her hips, then smoothly down her legs. The look of total concentration and lusty desire on his face gave her a real shot of adrenaline as she mentally warned herself that while it may be what she hungered for, he was, after all, her partner. This was a major crossing of the line, but he needed to be punished for driving her insane. She stepped out of her pants and kicked them away from her. She turned to face him, letting him drink in his fill of the sight before him.

"Is there anything else you'd like to see?" she questioned him, a sultry smile on her lips. She loved teasing him, and was curious as to what he would say. He looked ready to explode, if the straining tent of his boxers was any indication.

"I want to see it all!" Deeks said in a strangled, sexually frustrated voice.

"What all?" she continued her tease.

"I wanna see boobies!" he crowed like a sex-on-the-brain teenager. "And that fabulous ass, and your pussy! Definitely your pussy!"

Kensi chuckled. Men were all the same! She casually reached behind her and up her back to unhook her bra, letting it slowly slide down her arms, revealing her perky breasts to his gaze, her nipples hardening instantly. There was something erotically arousing about revealing herself to a mans gaze, especially one who so obviously appreciated the view. Continuing to smile, she moved her hands down to her hips, hooking her thumbs in the waistband of her panties, teasingly beginning to slide them down her legs, turning her ass towards him like a stripper to give him the perfect view of her derriere and also her most intimate bits. After a short moment to allow him to appreciate her charms, she stood and turned back to facing him, offering a full frontal view.

"You're a Goddess," Deeks said in an awestruck voice. He was so filled with wonder that he wasn't sure where to focus his eyes. Breasts, behind, and, of course, The Promised Land! She was absolutely perfect. But this no touching BS! It was so unfair!

"I think it's time to begin," she told him, enjoying the look on his face. It was absolutely priceless!

Deeks was in Heaven! He'd only known her a few weeks, but the woman of his dreams was in his house, and fully nude! Then a sudden wave of feeling washed over him and he felt something warm and sticky in his boxers.

"NO!" he yelled in supreme disappointment.

"MR. DEEKS!" came a strident, familiar voice, along with another familiar voice.

"You PERVERT!" came the voice of said woman of his dreams.

Deeks opened his eyes and saw his surroundings. It wasn't his home. It was the Mission and he was sitting on the couch in the small lounge area the team had commandeered for its own beside their desk area. It had been a dream! What was worse was that he had just came in his pants, and Hetty and Kensi were right there in front of him, and definitely knew what had happened to him. Thank God Callen and Sam weren't there to see his humiliation. A wet dream at work!

"I think I will leave it to Ms. Blye to deal with this situation," Hetty told him. She turned to Kensi. "I assume you wish to deal with this as it was you he was obviously thinking of when he had his little, shall we say...accident."

Deeks groaned as he saw Kensi give him a thoroughly evil glare. The worst part about all of this was that that glare was even turning him on. He was seriously screwed.

"Not one word, Pervert," she hissed at him. "I think it's time for a little hand to hand workout in the gym to see just how good you are in defending yourself." She looked him up and down, smirking at the dark, damp spot on the crotch of his jeans. "And certain pieces of your anatomy," she added.

"Would it help to say you're so hot I couldn't keep the thoughts from my head?" he asked, knowing it was a lost cause.

Not in the least," she said firmly. "Now get upstairs and change out of those ruined clothes. We'll be spending the afternoon on the gym."

Deeks watched her walk off and he sighed. She was going to kill him. Even though this dream caused him to want her even more, he was never going to live down this humiliation. With slumped shoulders he got up and made his way to the locker room to meet his doom.

 _A/N: There it is. Deeks wants her even more, but he suffered the ultimate humiliation in the process of what would have been an awesome day. I hop you enjoyed the story. Gregg._


End file.
